


September is for Stark

by thangam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Airport, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Blind Date, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Military Family, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Planes, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Alternate Universe - Single Parent, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Assault, Awkward Bucky Barnes, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkward Tony Stark, Banter, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fade Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insecure Tony, Insecure Tony Stark, Lonely Tony Stark, M/M, Making Out, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Misunderstood Tony, Morning After, Multi, Overworked Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Probably OOC Tony, Protective Tony Stark, Puppies, Rating May Change, Reunions, Steve Rogers Is Good WIth Kids, Steve and Bucky are horny, Stony - Freeform, Sub Drop, Sub Tony Stark, Sweet Tony Stark, Teasing, Thundershield - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark-centric, Villain Steve Rogers, hot tony, or mated life whatever, stuckony - Freeform, tags to come, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: A month full of different AUs, all centering everyone’s favorite genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.





	1. Ancient Greece AU

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Sup. So this is the first monthly type full things I’ve ever done, and I really hope I can get it all done on time, but bear with me if some stuff is late. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tony,” Steve started softly, just to be cut off.
> 
> “We just got married, Steve.” Tony turned to look at him and Steve was horrified to see tears glittering in his eyes, reflecting proof of the grey eyed one’s blessing, even as they shone with sadness. “We just got married. I’m not with child, thank Zeus for that, and you are about to go off to fight someone else’s war in someone else’s land for someone else’s wife.”
> 
> Steve tucked Tony into his side. “I have to go,” he said softly after a moment’s silence. “If someone took you, I would tear the world apart to get you back,” and despite where the Fates had cruelly let them land he cracked a smile and the way Tony’s head ducked as a blush traveled up his neck and down the neckline of his dress at the affirmation of his love. “It’s only fair I extend the same courtesy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading Song of Achilles when I thought of this, hence the Greece AU. I hope you enjoy!

Steve heard Tony’s soft hitching breaths before he saw Tony’s slender form, and walked over the gravel to stand beside Tony. “I thought you might be here,” he said, voice low and scraping across the gravel they stood on. 

“I don’t know where else I would be,” Tony said softly. “It’s our wedding peak, Steve.” 

“Tony,” Steve started softly, just to be cut off.

“We just got married, Steve.” Tony turned to look at him and Steve was horrified to see tears glittering in his eyes, reflecting proof of the grey eyed one’s blessing, even as they shone with sadness. “We just got married. I’m not with child, thank Zeus for that, and you are about to go off to fight someone else’s war in someone else’s land for someone else’s wife.”

Steve tucked Tony into his side. “I have to go,” he said softly after a moment’s silence. “If someone took you, I would tear the world apart to get you back,” and despite where the Fates had cruelly let them land he cracked a smile at the way Tony’s head ducked as a blush traveled up his neck and down the neckline of his dress at the affirmation of his love. “It’s only fair I extend the same courtesy.”

Tony shuddered at the statement, a fire lighting inside him. “You can’t go,” Tony said fiercely, clutching the fabric of Steve’s tunic. “I won’t let you.”

Steve’s face was gentle and kind, even as he looked like he was one gust away from being torn apart. “Tony,” he said softly, and Tony choked on a sob. 

“No,” Tony moaned. “You have to stay, you have to stay _ with me _,” and maybe it was selfish, but Tony was alright with being selfish if it kept Steve safe and loved by his side.

Steve tugged Tony into his chest, taking a deep inhale of the oil Tony used every day and his born scent of smoke and rain. “I’ll come back, love,” he murmured. “I’ll come back and we can spend the whole week in our bed in Phthia until there’s no way you’re not pregnant, and we’ll live there, as king and queen or as pilgrims in the middle of the forest, I don’t care, and our little pup will be loved and cherished.”

Tony sniffed and grabbed a fistful of Steve’s tunic. “Heroes never come back,” he said, soft enough that Steve wasn’t sure if Tony was talking to him. “Heroes don’t get happy endings. Hercules, Jason, Achilles, they all died,” Tony looked up with ready eyes. “They don’t get a happy wife and a home, they get killed in some foreign land, fighting someone else’s war, or some god decides that they've done too much and they die of madness or bloodlust.”

Steve did his best to smile. “Well, I’ll be the first,” he said earnestly. “I’ll come back, sweetheart. After all,” he leaned down to scent Tony. “I’ve got plans.” 

Tony sobbed and pressed closer to Steve. 

Above the constellations swam as Artemis passed her course, the two clinging to one another as the sun rose.


	2. 1940s AU

Bucky jiggled his foot anxiously. It had been two years since he’d last seen his omega and even though Steve kept shooting him irritated looks and meaningful glances at is still wiggling foot, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. He didn’t bother to stifle a smile. He was going to see Tony again. 

“Oh, he’s got the insufferable look on his face again,” Steve remarked, twisting around. “Thinkin’ ‘bout your O, Barnes?”

Bucky scowled at him from the backseat. Steve had called the front seat as soon as they had gotten off the plane, claiming that he deserved it after letting Bucky get the nicer seat in the plane. Dipshit didn’t deserve nothing for mocking him for being anxious. It had been a while, he was nervous. Sue him. 

“It’s been two years, Steve,” he said instead, wringing his hands, a habit that Tony said made him look like a fretting mother. “He didn’t have to wait for me, he’s probably got alphas lining up around the block to get a whiff of him.”

Steve’s smirk softened. “And that’s exactly why he would wait for you. As much as I hate to say,” he said, sighing dramatically, making Bucky’s lips turn up in a reluctant smile. “You’re a catch. You treat him like a person, not some fucktoy. He’ll be there. And if he isn’t,” he added. “Then he doesn’t know what he’s missin’ out on. Don’t be a fat-head.”

Bucky smiled at him. “Thanks Stevie.”

“Sorry ta’ interupt,” the driver interjected. “But if you talkin’ about rejoining with your sweetheart, then you’ll be fine. My brother,” he said, gesticulating his arms. “He was drafted, and when he came back, him and his O’ didn’ leave th’ apartment for a whole weekend.”

“Oh they’ll be spendin’ a lot more than just a weekend,” Steve gave a shiteating grin. “I bet they’ll be there for the whole week.”

“Ohoho!” the driver exclaimed. “You and your dame got plans, huh?”

Bucky snorted and stared out the window in silence. “I dunno.”

The ride was silent after that.

…

When Steve and Bucky got out of the taxi and paid, Tony and Peggy were already standing outside in the chilly air. Bucky ignored Steve going towards Peggy - he’d greet her later. He had eyes just for his - maybe - omega. 

Tony stood in comfortable pants and a nice shirt - the red one, Bucky’s favorite on the petite man - with hands tucked into his pocket, cheeks flushed from the morning chill. “Hi,” Tony said softly, worrying his bottom lip. 

Bucky took a couple of steps towards him and smiled at the omega nervously. It had been a while, and he wouldn’t be completely surprised if the omega had moved on, but was pleasantly surprised when Tony leaned up to kiss his stubbly cheek. “Hi,” Bucky said softly. 

Bucky decided to take the leap of faith and pressed a solid kiss to Tony’s mouth, smiling as Tony pressed up closer to him, purring, and wrapped his lithe, muscle-laden arms around his waist. Tony was the first to pull away, twitching when Bucky pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Tickles,” Tony murmured, propping his head on Bucky’s chest, lifting one arm to pluck off Bucky’s hat. 

Bucky pulled away, chuckling at Tony’s bright eyes and flushed cheeks. His baby always got so flustered after a good kiss. (He did his best to make sure Tony was as flustered often). He tugged his army cap out of Tony’s hands and plopped it on the omega’s head, rubbing his beard against Tony’s sensitive bonding gland when the hat dropped over Tony’s eyes, obscuring his view as he squirmed fruitlessly in Bucky’s grip. Hours of drills in the boiling hot sun had the alpha’s arms thick with corded muscle and Tony’s attempts to break free - as strong as Tony was from the workshop - felt as weak as a kitten. “What?” he asked. “You don’t like it?” He crept a cold hand up Tony’s shirt, laughing as Tony squeaked and tugged at Bucky’s arms again. 

“Not exactly that,” Tony said, giggling, safe and harbored in Bucky’s arms, and Bucky knew that he would kill to see that smile again. “They don’t have razors in the army?”

Bucky leaned down to capture Tony’s lower lip. “Not exactly that,” he said. “Now, c’mon, I’d kill for a good cup of Joe.”


	3. Military Family AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shifted nervously from foot to foot. He was home for the first time in a year and was staying for much longer than he had hopefull stayed last time. Around him techies rushed around, yammering into headsets and tapping at screens. His Tony and Maggie looked bored, Maggie pressing her face into the fabric of Tony’s pants. Tony looked about five minutes from yawning. They were really only there because Steve wasn’t, but he had a -- hopefully good -- surprise for them both. 
> 
> “Which is why I’m pleased to say our beloved Captain is home,” Secretary Ross droned and that was his cue. Steve anxiously stepped out into the stage light eyes squinting a bit under the glare. The crowd was miraculously silent for a moment until Maggie squealed and sprinted towards him.
> 
> “Daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm behind, but with school just starting, everything's a little bit hectic. Hopefully, I'll be able to catch up soon and then we'll be back to normal.

Steve shifted nervously from foot to foot. He was home for the first time in a year and was staying for much longer than he had hopefull stayed last time. Around him techies rushed around, yammering into headsets and tapping at screens. His Tony and Maggie looked bored, Maggie pressing her face into the fabric of Tony’s pants. Tony looked about five minutes from yawning. They were really only there because Steve wasn’t, but he had a -- hopefully good -- surprise for them both. 

“Which is why I’m pleased to say our beloved Captain is home,” Secretary Ross droned and that was his cue. Steve anxiously stepped out into the stage light eyes squinting a bit under the glare. The crowd was miraculously silent for a moment until Maggie squealed and sprinted towards him.

“Daddy!”

Steve dropped to one knee and enveloped his little girl in a hug. He ran his hands through her long dark curls and over the back of her flower-printed dress (likely expensive -- children's clothes were weirdly expensive). “Oh you’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered, hushed She was so much bigger in person than in the grainy video from their -- mostly -- daily video calls. “And you’re so big, I can’t believe it.”

Maggie giggled and tucked her head into Steve’s neck, and Steve took a long inhale of her slowly evolving Omega scent, still with the slightest bit of baby smell mixed in. 

He looked up over the little head of dark curls to see Tony standing with one hand clamped over his mouth and tears eyes staring at him with hope. “Well?” Steve asked, grinning through his own tears. “You just gonna stand there all night?” 

“Asshole,” Tony breathed before hurrying towards both of them and joining their little huddle.

“Swear jar, Mama,” mumbled Maggie into the fabric of his fatigues. 

“I love you,” mumbled Steve, wiping at his face. “Both of you,” he said, rubbing a finger over Tony’s bonding gland, a clear stake of a claim. 

Tony tilted his head up expectantly for a kiss, and how could Steve say no to that? He pressed his lips sweetly to Tony’s groaning softly at the fading taste of a mint and Tony’s own scent. “Love you too,” Tony whispered against his mouth. “ _ So _ , so much.”

Steve grinned and stood up, shifting Maggie to his hip. The little girl didn’t look she was about to let go anytime soon, and Steve was perfectly okay with that. He wrapped his free hand around Tony's waist and ducked his head for another kiss. “Before I forget,” Steve whispered, reluctantly pulling away to pull the papers out of his chest pocket, gently maneuvering Maggie, pressing another kiss to the top of her head. “I’m stayin’ home, love,” he said, unfolding the papers that were slightly crumpled from the stressful commute. “I asked to be restationed closer to home. My new base is in Pennsylvania, but the train ride is only an hour,” he pulled away, scanning Tony’s face nervously. “I know it’s still pretty far, but I could be home all the time, now, but if-”

“Oh shut up and kiss me,” Tony breathed, grabbing Steve by the back of the neck and yanking him down for a kiss to the crowd’s roaring approval. 


	4. High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky kissed the top of his head and sighed, moving so that Tony was seated comfortably in his lap. “Can we go? Sweetheart, you’re cold an’ tired, an’ frankly I ain’t enjoyin’ this either. Let’s go, school don’t start for another hour.”
> 
> Tony whined and went limp when Bucky attempted to move them both up. “Stop,” he groaned, sitting up when Bucky obligingly sat still. “It opens in fifteen minutes. We’re here early, because you, mister,” he poked Bucky’s chest, and Bucky couldn’t help but wrap Tony’s hands in his and press them to his chest. “No,” Tony complained. “You’re being sweet and distracting and it’s not helping.”

Bucky kissed the top of his head and sighed, moving so that Tony was seated comfortably in his lap. “Can we go? Sweetheart, you’re cold an’ tired, an’ frankly I ain’t enjoyin’ this either. Let’s go, school don’t start for another hour.”

Tony whined and went limp when Bucky attempted to move them both up. “Stop,” he groaned, sitting up when Bucky obligingly sat still. “It opens in fifteen minutes. We’re here early, because  _ you _ , mister,” he poked Bucky’s chest, and Bucky couldn’t help but wrap Tony’s hands in his and press them to his chest. “No,” Tony complained. “You’re being sweet and distracting and it’s not helping.”

Bucky tried to tamp down on a smile. His boyfriend was so cute. “Sorry doll. I can be mean if you want?” he said teasingly, leaning down to nip at Tony’s ear. 

Tony swatted at his chest. “You can’t be. You pretend to be ‘Mister Scary Bad Boy’ but you’re such a sweetheart. You  _ literally  _ helped get a cat out of a tree yesterday.”

“Mister Scary Bad Boy?” Bucky said amused. 

“Shut it. Anyway, you’re failing chem, and if we study at your house you won’t get anything done-”

“I don’t know what you mean, you’re the needy one who always begs to get fucked across the bed-” Bucky insisted. It was true, everytime they ended up in his house,  _ to study _ , Tony would always look at him with those big doe eyes and would say things to rile him up until Bucky pushed him up a wall or splayed him over the bed to fuck him. 

It also helped that his sisters and mom didn’t get home until late. 

“Don’t say that in public!” Tony hissed, cheeks flushing.

“Nobody else is here, doll-” Bucky tried to placate, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist. Tony was so small that one of Bucky’s hands was almost wide enough to splay across the whole of his back. His boyfriend was a little short stack. 

“Stop distracting me!” Tony whined. 

“You started it!”

“Did not!  _ Anyway _ -” Bucky hid a smirk in Tony’s hair.

“You’re failing chem and you need to study, so we’re doing it here. End of conversation.” Tony crossed his arms and turned away, pouting.

“Aw, baby,” Bucky crooned, pressing kisses to Tony’s cheek. “‘M sorry, honey, it’s just that you beg for it so well,” he said, rolling his hips up, smirking when Tony sighed and pressed back against the slowly waking bulge under him. 

“Not my fault,” he said, panting when Bucky rubbed against Tony’s cock through the fabric of his jeans. “Not my fault that you look annoyngly hot in your stupid leather jacket and stupid motorcycle.”

“You’re wearing my stupid leather jacket,” Bucky murmured, sucking at the spot behind Tony’s ear, making him moan softly. 

“Still,” Tony gasped.

“Hello, boys! You’re here early!” Mr. Selvig called from the parking lot making Tony yelp in surprise and turn to hide his crotch. 

Bucky snorted. “Just here to study!” he called back, rubbing Tony’s shoulders soothingly.

“Ah, good for you,” Mr. Selvig shouted back. “That boyfriend of yours keeping you on track, I see.”

Bucky mhmed back. 

Tony squeaked, mortified as soon as Mr. Slevig turned back to his car. “I can’t believe we almost fucked in front of the old astrophysics teacher,” he whispered, cheeks a bright red and staring anywhere but Bucky’s face or Mr. Selvig.

It was safe to say Bucky almost cried laughing. 


	5. Genderbend AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How’s my favorite PA?” Toni beamed, pushing open the door to Pepper’s office with her hip as she held a thick sheaf of papers. 
> 
> Pepper sighed and put her head in his hands. “Not now, Toni.”
> 
> Toni’s smile dimmed as she took in the sight of her friend. Pepper was bent over her desk with her head in her hands, and her pen balanced precariously in her slack hands as she simply stared at the fine oak of her desk. Never once could Tony remember Pepper not in a full flurry of activity while at the office, much less react so dimly when she walked in on time with a stack full of completed work.

“How’s my favorite PA?” Toni beamed, pushing open the door to Pepper’s office with her hip as she held a thick sheaf of papers. 

Pepper sighed and put her head in his hands. “Not now, Toni.”

Toni’s smile dimmed as she took in the sight of her friend. Pepper was bent over her desk with her head in her hands, and her pen balanced precariously in her slack hands as she simply stared at the fine oak of her desk. Never once could Tony remember Pepper not in a full flurry of activity while at the office, much less react so dimly when she walked in on time with a stack full of completed work. 

She put the stack down on the couch put for convenient naps -- the week at the end of the quarter was a  _ bitch  _ \- when Pepper or she had no time to get proper rest in between meetings and flying all over the world. “You alright?” She asked cautiously. 

Pepper went limp and flopped down, pillowing her head in her arms. “Migraine. There’s just so much to do, though, and I can’t leave you here to fend for yourself, that’d be cruel,” She said dejectedly. 

Tony moved to stand behind Pepper’s chair. “You should go home,” she murmured slowly. She tugged Pepper’s head up, squeezing her shoulder soothingly when she made of grunt of pain. She grabbed the lavender oil from the cabinet and got to work rubbing it into her hands, before going at Pepper’s neck and shoulders, smirking when Pepper let out a relieved moan. “I can fend for myself perfectly fine,” she said when Pepper sagged against her. “I had been doing it for a while before you came along, darling,” Toni said, fake lightheartedly. Honestly, she was just concerned. They were both awful stressed at the moment, but the dark-haired CEO had never seen her PA like this. “And I can call off SHIELD for today and tomorrow, and Steve’s understanding, so you can just stay home.”

“But,” Pepper started half-heartedly. 

“Hush. You’re incredibly valuable as a worker--”

“Thank you for making me sound like an old rock,” Pepper said dryly.

“You know what I mean,” Tony said indignantly. “Come on,” she said, tugging Pepper out of her chair and kissing her cheek. “JARVIS has probably already called a car for you.”

“That is true, Miss and Miss Potts. Mr. Hogan is ready to take you home.” JARVIS sounded smugger than he usually did.

Pepper wagged a finger at the wall. “Don’t think I didn’t hear the sass.”

JARVIS would’ve been smirking if he could. “I’m sure I don't’ know what you're talking about.”

“Mhm,” the redhead said smoothly, turning to Toni. “Thank you,” she said, kissing Toni’s cheek. 


	6. Police AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve dropped his bag with a thud in the foyer of Tony and his’ apartment wearily. Today had been a long, long day. Over in Brooklyn, there had been a shooting a local elementary school, the kid with the gun shooting three people fatally and several more in the hospital. To top it off, after his spree, the shooter had shot himself, committing suicide. He was a kid. A fifteen-year-old who probably had hopes and dreams and had people who loved him.

Steve dropped his bag with a thud in the foyer of Tony and his’ apartment wearily. Today had been a long, long day. Over in Brooklyn, there had been a shooting a local elementary school, the kid with the gun shooting three people fatally and several more in the hospital. To top it off, after his spree, the shooter had shot himself, committing suicide. He was a kid. A fifteen-year-old who probably had hopes and dreams and had people who loved him.

  
“Hey, Steve,” came the voice from the top of the stairs. Tony was smiling at him warmly from the top of the stairs, wearing not much else other than Steve’s t-shirt and socks.

  
“Hi, sweetheart,” Steve said, opening his arms for Tony, longing for Tony's warmth against his own, as the other man hurried down the stairs and folded himself into Steves's chest.

  
“I saw the news,” Tony mumbled after a few quiet seconds of them just holding each other. “I’m sorry.”

  
“He was just a kid,” murmured Steve, choking back the lump in his throat and the tears that threatened to fall for the second time that day. “Younger than we were when we met.”

  
Tony didn't say anything. “It’s not your fault.” Tony’s voice was gravelly and Steve was so glad for his grounding presence. He felt Tony’s chapped lips press against his temple. “It’s not.”

  
Steve sighed, his breath ruffling Tony’s hair. “I know.”

  
Tony pulled away, lacing steve and his’ hands together, and Steve squeezed to reassure himself. “Good. Now c’mon, you look like shit, Rogers.”

  
Steve cracked a half-smile. He’d probably have nightmares, but for now, he would be alright.

  
With Tony’s help?

  
No chance of otherwise.


	7. Mob AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony swore he had just turned around for a second, but by the time he had turned around from getting his drink, Maggie was gone, lost in the crowd. 
> 
> A few seconds later, a shrill howl was piercing the air, and Tony was racing forward to the source of the sound, no doubt in his mind that his alphas were doing the same. The crowd withdrew fairly easily when they realized who he was, but he still had to shove his way through the last bits of the throng, only to feel his heart stop as a wickedly familiar face glared back at him; Justin Hammer. “Get your hands off my daughter!” Tony demanded, curling his fists as the other alpha smirked back at him.

Tony swore he had just turned around for a second, but by the time he had turned around from getting his drink, Maggie was gone, lost in the crowd. 

A few seconds later, a shrill howl was piercing the air, and Tony was racing forward to the source of the sound, no doubt in his mind that his alphas were doing the same. The crowd withdrew fairly easily when they realized who he was, but he still had to shove his way through the last bits of the throng, only to feel his heart stop as a wickedly familiar face glared back at him; Justin Hammer. “Get your hands off my daughter!” Tony demanded, curling his fists as the other alpha smirked back at him. 

“Mama!” hiccuped Maggie, squirming in the man’s grip, making Tony’s knees wobble as Hammer just squeezed her neck tighter until she was red in the face, loosening only after Maggie was crying big heaving sobs that rolled down her face and soaked into the neckline of her dress. 

Bucky and Steve hurried to the front of the crowd and Tony watched his mates pull guns of their person, Bucky going to stand next to him. 

“Daddy! Papa!” sobbed Maggie, tears streaming down her face. “Let! Me! Go!” the little omega wailed against the other alpha, kicking desperately against her attacker. 

“Sh, love, it’ll be okay,” Tony tried desperately, his own scent leaking distress and fear. That was his little girl. 

Bucky stepped over to Tony and put his free metal hand on Tony’s back, the omega unwittingly leaning into the cool metal. “Ya hea’d th’ omega,” Bucky said, and Tony sighed a little. That was his alpha’s dangerous voice, only used when he was hella pissed. To this day, Tony had never heard the voice directed at him. “Move befo’ I blow ya brains out.”

The other man chuckled. “I doubt you’d do that while I’m holding your little bitch. Granted,” He nodded his head at Tony, and the petite omega bared his teeth. “The bitch I'd like is over there.” Tony’s heart clenched and he felt his knees wobble when Maggie cried out again, a shrill earsplitting shriek. 

Bucky tightened the hand on his waist and that’s when Steve, good, kind, absolutely ruthless when it came to his family, Steve, shot Hammer in the foot. 

Maggie dropped out of his grip with a thud as blood sprayed across her floral dress, the one that Maggie had insisted on at the store and had picked out herself today. Bucky sprinted forward to grab his daughter and Tony rushed right behind, dropping to his knees beside Bucky who was kneeling and holding her up, urgently running hands over her back and arms and legs, making sure she wasn’t hurt anywhere. “Da-Da-Daddy,” she sobbed, clutching as much of Bucky’s jacket as her little fists could hold. 

“Oh, baby,” Bucky murmured. “Oh, my poor girl, c’mere,” he tugged her into his broad bulk, a part of Tony’s heart squeezing when he saw the sweet sight. “I’m so sorry, hon', it’s okay, Daddy’s got ya. Don'cha worry now, ’m right here,” he tugged Tony into their embrace, Tony sighing when he ran his hands over his baby’s arms. “See? Mama’s right here too.”

Maggie twisted in their grip, nuzzling at Tony’s scent gland, the omega doing his best to keep from twitching at the ticklish movement. “Smell nice,” she said, dropping her head against his shoulder and cooing. 

Tony sighed and pressed her warm body closer to his. “Il mia bambina,” he murmured. “Oh mi dispiace tanto, sono qui adesso” He didn’t really care that the sprayed blood was leaking into his clothes and over his skin. He could fell Maggie’s heart thud-thudding against his chest and he scooped her up with trembling arms, Bucky’s hand on his back, steadying him. 

Steve strode over to them all, running a hand gently over Maggie’s quivering form where it was curled against Tony’s body. “Let’s go,” he said quietly, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder. “Car’s outside.”

…

At their penthouse, there was no way in hell that Maggie was going to be pried out of his arms. Tony undressed her with care, his hands trembling at every bruise he found on her wrist and neck from where Hammer had grabbed her. 

Steve had prepped the bedroom and the alphas had already changed. By the time Maggie was all pajamed and ready for bed, she was yawning, but Tony didn’t think he’d be getting very much sleep at all. Her terrified screams just kept replaying mentally, and it just made his hands shake harder. Bucky came in, and sighed at the sight of Tony’s still wide-eyed trembling form, though Maggie hadn’t even seemed to notice. “C’mere, sweetheart,” Bucky said, reaching out for Maggie and cradling her close to his chest. “You’re goin’ ta’ bed in our bed.”

Maggie snuffled quietly against his neck and Bucky strode over to Tony and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Steve’s gonna come help ya undress,” Bucky said, rumbling against Tony’s form. “Okay?”

Tony clutched Bucky’s nightshirt. “I can undress myself,” he tried, but his voice was quivering and Tony could assume that he looked like too much of a mess to really argue. He unintentionally tightened his grip on Bucky’s shirt, and Bucky covered his hands in his metal arm, smiling reassuringly. 

“I’m jus' gonna put her in the bed,” Bucky said. “Then I'll come join you two.”

Steve strode in as soon as Bucky stopped talking, placing his big hand over the nape of Tony’s neck and squeezing just right. “‘M right here,” Steve said. 

Tony grudgingly let go of Bucky, whining softly when Bucky pressed his lips against Tony’s. The omega turned as soon as Bucky was out the door, looping his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve smiled fondly down at him and reached for the zipper of Tony’s dress. He shivered as he felt the cool silk slide down his arm. He whimpered as Steve leaned down to press his lips to the skin that was exposed and pebbled at the cool air. 

Steve straightened with a smug grin and continued to undress Tony with infinite care, Bucky joining the party later and helping remove the endless amount of safety pins and helping him step out of the dress. They got him quickly showered between the two of them, Tony pretty much slumping forward and letting them rub soap over his skin and wipe off his makeup. They got him dressed in a nighty and had him tucked into bed before he knew it. 

The two alpha’s settled on either side of him and Maggie, the little omega pressed under Tony’s chin and snoring softly, her warm breath tickling Tony’s neck. He couldn’t imagine going through today again. Being in danger himself was one thing, seeing his alphas in danger was another thing, but seeing his little girl who was barely three and couldn’t take care of herself? That was a whole different ballpark. Steve kissed the top of his head, and that’s when he made his decision.

“I don’t want Maggie coming to these parties anymore,” Tony whispered. “I can’t go through today, I  _ can’t _ ,” he said, choking back the tears that formed. “I won't.”

Steve tightened his arms and he could feel Bucky moving his hand so it was on the skin that was bared by the nighty. “Alright,” Steve whispered. “I never want to see her,” he moved his hand so it was resting over Maggie’s head. “In a room with those kinds of people again.”

“Agreed,” Bucky mumbled.

“Okay?” Tony asked quietly.

“Okay.” Came the two twin rumbles. 

Tony's dress btw (the one on the right): 


	8. Stripper AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god,” Bucky whispered, clutching Steve’s arm. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”
> 
> “We’re fucked,” Steve hissed back, gripping Bucky back just as hard. 
> 
> The brunette on the pole turned and winked at them from where he was hanging, before flipping upside down and spreading his legs.

“Oh my god,” Bucky whispered, clutching Steve’s arm. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my  _ god _ .”

“We’re fucked,” Steve hissed back, gripping Bucky back just as hard. 

The brunette on the pole turned and winked at them from where he was hanging, before flipping upside down and spreading his legs. 

Bucky whimpered. “I just wanna wreck him,” he said, shifting. “Look at him!” 

_ He _ , in question, was wearing a pair of red lace panties that hugged everything and left nearly nothing to the imagination. His honey eyes were outlined in black eyeliner that the two ex-veterans couldn’t help but imagine running down his face, and cheeks were touched with a touch of blush. His hair was artfully tousled into sex hair and delightfully fluffy looking in the strobe lights. His body was gleaming in the low lights of the club with a thin sheen of sweat and maybe he wasn’t, but the brunette always looked like he was looking at the two-veterans whenever he turned to look from his poses. 

“Oh, he’s coming this way,” Steve said, panicking, “What--hey,” he said awkwardly when the stripper came to stop at their seats. In their panic, neither of them had noticed the brunette getting off the stage and next to their booth.

The brunette smirked and stepped forward so he was standing in between Steve’s knees, which spread automatically and looped his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve awkwardly let his hands hover over Tony’s waist. “Hi,” he said again, stupidly. 

Tony grinned back. “Oh, you two are too sweet,” he said, unlooping his hands and pushing Steve’s so that they rested on his hips. “You can touch ya know,” he said, re-looping his hands over Steve. “Unless you don’t want to?” he said, cocking his head and pouting.

Bucky made a squeaking noise. “I don’t think that’s the problem,” he coughed, his pale skin turning pink when he saw the brunette smirking back. He leaned into the touch when the brunette lifted a hand and cupped Bucky’s cheek. 

“Then why don’t you?” the stripper said. “My name's Tony by the way,” he murmured suggestively. “Now, what exactly will I be screaming?” he said, grinning when Bucky let out a startled  _ meep! _

“Steve,” the blonde said, a flush running down his throat. 

“Bucky,” the other man offered. 

Tony took a step back. “Lovely,” he said, clapping his hands. “Now,” he said, grabbing both men’s arms and tugging them towards the back of the club, where the terrifying-looking, bouncer stood with her arms crossed over her chest and flaming red hair falling around her face. “Who wants to go first?” 

He turned his head and gave them both a smug grin. “Or at the same time if you’re into that.”

Bucky and Steve simultaneously squeaked, which might’ve killed the mood if not for Tony’s red panties that rode up and just had all three of them hurrying faster. 


	9. Extremely Long Cross-Country Road Trip AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony scowled and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed. “This is your fault.”
> 
> Steve snorted and shot him a glance from the driver’s seat. “How is this my fault? You’re the one who agreed to go with me to ComicCon.”
> 
> Tony eyed him. “Yeah, because I thought we would act like normal people for once and take a plane!” He flapped his arms. “I’m going to be stuck in a car for, like, three days with absolutely nothing to do!”

Tony scowled and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed. “This is your fault.”

Steve snorted and shot him a glance from the driver’s seat. “How is this my fault? You’re the one who agreed to go with me to ComicCon.”

Tony eyed him. “Yeah, because I thought we would act like normal people for once and take a plane!” He flapped his arms. “I’m going to be stuck in a car for, like, three days with absolutely nothing to do!”

Steve smiled. “You agreed.”

“Because you didn’t tell me all of the details!”

Steve rolled his eyes and pressed his hand over Tony’s mouth. “Hush, now.”

Tony glared at him impertinently before licking Steve’s hand. Steve just looked unimpressed. 

“If you think some spit is going to get me to move after I’ve had your dick in my mouth, you are sorely mistaken.”

…

Four hours later, Steve had to admit that he was starting to agree with Tony on the plane thing. “Alright, I’m bored.”

Tony grinned gleefully. “Told you!”

Steve rolled his eyes -- a common theme of Tony and his’ relationship -- and squeezed Tony’s hand where they were linked over the glovebox, hiding a smug smile when Tony melted. “Alright, alright. What’s the plan, Iron man?”

Tony pouted. “I told you not to call me that,  _ Captain _ .”

Steve pulled the car over. The only thing that there really was to see on the drive to San Diego was just trees, sand, and the occasional Taco Bell. “Difference is, I’m alright with being called Captain.” He leaned back to pop his neck and his back. “Maybe next time, you rent the car, this seat is killing me.”

Tony frowned and leaned up to pass a hand over Steve’s neck. “You alright?” 

Steve smiled and leaned over to kiss Tony’s soft, stubbled cheek. “I’m with you, how can I be anything but perfect?”

Tony groaned. “I regret asking, Captain.”

Steve smiled and made grabby arms at him, smiling smugly when Tony obligingly unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled over the seat to straddle Steve. “You always going to call me that? You make me sound like some sort of controlling dipshit,” he said, nosing along Tony’s jaw and pressing a soft kiss to under Tony’s ear. 

Tony grinned and leaned down to connect their lips. “What? You don’t want a little more control in the bedroom?”

That dirty, cheating- 

Steve yanked Tony down for a messy kiss. “Well. Maybe you can convince me.”

And there was no talking for a while.

…

Clothes adjusted and on their way, Steve would admit that they were decently amused for a couple of hours, what with the arguing over the music and the view, even though after the first hour of just trees, they were starting to lose their novelty. 

Tony sighed and leaned his head back against the window. “I know trees are kinda rare in New York, but all this is starting to get boring.”

“Starting to?” Tony was the kinda guy to be hyper-interested in something for a couple of hours, and then lose any shred of interest. The fact that he was still looking outside was strange in and of itself, considering he liked to spend most of his time inside, where there were no, ‘creepy-crawly insect things, burning-hot sun, and spiders’.

Tony blushed down to his neck and didn’t look at Steve. “I was mostly just enjoying your presence.”

Steve grinned. “Aw, sweetheart.”

…

They stopped at a roadside motel when it became too dark for them to drive, Tony protesting the whole way inside that they were going to get murdered at a creepy motel.

It really wasn’t that bad, according to Steve, even though the bellhop smiled way too widely at them, the maid arrived out of thin air, and there was a creepy old man in the corner of the lobby. 

…

Tony dozed a good couple of hours until they stopped for lunch at a Taco Bell, where the server looked bored, the janitor looked bored, and the old man in the corner looked bored.

He guessed Taco Bells didn’t change no matter where you were.

…

Their next motel visits were alright, but Steve could admit that the night when it had thunderstorms and Tony had clutched onto him because he was scared of the booms even though he wouldn’t say it was his favorite. 

They reached San Diego at around ten, Steve practically asleep and Tony dragging him in and them sleeping in their clothes. It was alright though because they were all set for the convention in the morning. 

…

Steve grinned and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. He didn’t bother thinking about what Kirk hugging Spock looked like, but Tony was grinning so wide and looking so cute, that Steve couldn’t help himself. He grinned as Tony propped his head up on Steve’s chest. “So?” Steve drawled. “Was the trip worth it?”

“SO worth it,” Tony murmured, leaning up and kissing Steve chastely. 

Steve pulled back and tugged them both to the next booth. “AS long as you don’t think about the drive back,” he said laughing as Tony groaned and buried his face in Steve’s chest. 

  
  
  



	10. Forbidden Romance AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was forbidden, but it was not like they were thinking about the consequences while making out.

Steve groaned and pushed Tony further up the wall, hiking up his dress over supple thighs and tugging at the modest neckline. Steve swallowed Tony’s broken moan into his mouth and wrapped his fingers around the omega’s leg as he wrapped them the best he could around Steve’s trim waist. “Steve,” the omega gasped, shuddering in the most delicious way when the blonde-haired alpha just moved his mouth to his neck. “Steve, stop.”

  
Steve pulled back with a helpless whine, moving his hands from Tony’s waist to under his thighs to take the pressure off. He let the corner of his mouth twitch when Tony sighed and slumped all the way into his arms. “Are you alright?”

  
Tony detangled his legs from Steve’s waist, and Steve let him, removing his hands from where they were clutching at Steve’s probably rather mussed hair. “We shouldn’t,” the young heir said, wringing his hands. “We are not--we cannot,” he started, but Steve interrupted him, his voice low. He knew where this was going.

  
“Do you love me?” Steve wasn’t going to beat around the bush. They had confessed their love for each other weeks ago, and he knew that where Tony was going came out of fear and trepidation of Tony’s buried desire to be accepted and fear of being a disappointment. They were on opposing kingdoms, yes, but love triumphed petty grudges did it not?

  
“Yes!” Tony looked surprised, his honey eyes widened and his perfect pink lips dropping open. “More than the sun loves the moon, yes!”

  
Steve smiled and cupped Tony’s cheek, rubbing the smooth, rouge touched cheek. “Then why can’t we?” he pressed their lips together to quickly swallow Tony’s arguments. The fastest way to stop Tony from saying something rash, he had learned, was to kiss him. For a man who was claimed to have slept with his whole kingdom, he always got wonderfully flustered after a kiss.

  
Tony whined helplessly, arching. “Becuase it’s forbidden?” he asked rhetorically. “Becuase if anyone finds out we’ll be hanging from the gallows within the hour, heir status be damned?”

  
Steve smiled. His Tony was so sweet. “As long as I’m with you, love, I don’t care where I am, Heaven, Hell, or this damned kingdom.”

  
Tony’s eyes filled. “Don’t say that. You have, you have a whole life ahead of you. You have a life to live.”

  
Steve softened and tugged Tony close and shut his eyes, taking a deep whiff of the chocolate and smoke. “Would it really be living without you?”


	11. Biker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky blew a ring of smoke clear out in the chilly air and drummed his fingers on the filthy brick wall behind him. He was waiting for his sweetheart, who sat inside with his mentee for his tutoring. His little sweetheart was such a doll. Pure and sweet and cringed from physical violence, though he didn’t hesitate to rip into anyone verbally. Some days Bucky wondered how in hell Tony had ended up with him.

Bucky blew a ring of smoke clear out in the chilly air and drummed his fingers on the filthy brick wall behind him. He was waiting for his sweetheart, who sat inside with his mentee for his tutoring. His little sweetheart was such a doll. Pure and sweet and cringed from physical violence, though he didn’t hesitate to rip into anyone verbally. Some days Bucky wondered how in hell Tony had ended up with him. 

He grinned as the doors to the library swung open and Tony walked out, enwrapped in a woolen coat and a blue and bronze Raven-whatsit scarf from Harry Potter. Tony had tried multiple times to get him involved in books, or at the very least the movies, but he had fallen asleep all seven times they had tried to sit down and watch them, and Tony had finally thrown his hands up and decided that maybe Harry Potter just wasn’t Bucky’s thing. 

The biker watched as Tony gave his mentee a hug. The boy was named Peter and was at least 11, but he looked at most 8 due to his small stature and big, curious eyes, a trait he shared with Tony. They had met once when Bucky had dropped Tony off at the library where they had all of their tutoring sessions, and Peter had looked straight at him and asked where he got his leather jacket because it was ‘rather cool, sir.’ Bucky could admit that the little boy and his boyfriend were made for each other. 

Bucky smiled and stubbed his cigarette, dropping it in the ashtray and popping a mint, because Tony hated kissing him, right after he smoked. Tony walked up to him after waving goodbye to Peter and his aunt -- Marge? Mallory? He couldn't remember -- and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. “Hi,” Tony said, going up on his tippy toes and kissing Bucky’s nose, making it wrinkle fondly. Bucky smirked back and kissed Tony’s forehead. 

“Hi,” he said back, voice gruff sounding to his own ears. He smoothed the errant curls back from Tony’s face and pressed another kiss to Tony’s forehead. “How was tutoring, babydoll?” He tugged Tony’s jacket tighter around the younger boy and wrapped his arm around his waist to start waking them both to his bike.

Tony leaned into his side, sighing gratefully when Bucky rubbed his hands and captured Tony’s cold ones with his own. “Was good,” he murmured. “Petey’s so smart.” 

Bucky rumbled fondly and handed Tony his helmet. “‘Course he is,” he said, yanking Tony’s small body towards his own. “You’re tutoring him, ain'tcha?”

Tony laughed and gave Bucky a squeeze. “You should have worn a thicker jacket,” he said, changing the subject. “You’re going to catch a cold, and I’m gonna have to nurse you back to health.”

Bucky smirked and swung Tony up and onto his bike, chuckling as Tony squeaked and clutched his arms. “So long as you wear that sexy nurse outfit from last year, I don't care.”

Tony gasped and swatted at Bucky’s shoulder, clutching tight to his waist when Bucky started the engine and turned back onto the main road. “Fiend.”

Bucky’s mouth twitched, though Tony’s couldn’t see his face. “Your fiend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't know where to end it, so here you go.


	12. BDSM AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey now,” Bucky started mildly. “I thought you were my good sub?”
> 
> “I am,” said Tony, and when they make eye contact again, Bucky saw Tony’s eyes dilate. 
> 
> “You goin’ down, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, pulling them both out of the dance floor and to the near-empty hall, which fully emptied when Bucky glared, tugging Tony behind him and watching as the last stragglers skittered down the hall. He pushed Tony gently against the wall, caging him in with his arms, knowing that it made Tony feel safer and more secure, a confession whispered in the dark. “Feelin’ floaty yet?” He fingered Tony’s collar, which he had bought for the sub when they had gone public, a collar being the traditional norm for taken subs.

Bucky dipped Tony dramatically, making the sub squeak in surprise and tighten his grip on Bucky. “Bucky!” the petite man exclaimed, looking up at Bucky through his lashes. “Warning, next time!”

Bucky grinned and rubbed his nose against Tony’s. “My pretty sub,” he murmured, kissing Tony’s nose and watching with amusement as Tony batter uselessly at the dom. 

“Stop it,” Tony whined, pressing his face against Bucky’s shoulder as the dom swung them both back upright. 

“Hey now,” Bucky started mildly. “I thought you were my good sub?”

“I am,” said Tony, and when they make eye contact again, Bucky saw Tony’s eyes dilate. 

“You goin’ down, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, pulling them both out of the dance floor and to the near-empty hall, which fully emptied when Bucky glared, tugging Tony behind him and watching as the last stragglers skittered down the hall. He pushed Tony gently against the wall, caging him in with his arms, knowing that it made Tony feel safer and more secure, a confession whispered in the dark. “Feelin’ floaty yet?” He fingered Tony’s collar, which he had bought for the sub when they had gone public, a collar being the traditional norm for taken subs. Bucky relished the sight of his sub blinking up at him, floofy hair askew. 

“Will be,” Tony murmured, tipping his head back against the wall. “WIll be if you keep talking like that.”

Bucky sighed and tapped Tony’s head back for a kiss, murmuring sweetly against Tony’s lips. “Why didn’tcha tell me sooner?” he asked, rubbing his nose over Tony’s hair. 

A shrug. 

“Baby,” Bucky sighed. “You know I don’t like it when you do that.”

Tony pouted at him. “Sorry Sergeant,” he mumbles after a few seconds. “Didn’t mean to.”

Bucky rubbed Tony’s arms and hushed him soothingly. “You’re forgiven, babydoll.” He didn’t know how he was going to get Tony out of there without any paps or press seeing him take the sub down properly. “Here, c’mon, let’s go.”

He tugged Tony’s arm around his waist and snuck them out of the back exit and asked Happy to come and pick them up, letting Tony curl comfortably into his arms in the meantime. “You down, Tony?” he asked, letting Tony hide his face. 

“Yes, Sergeant.” Tony stayed against his chest which wasn’t surprising. Decades of ingrained abuse had him desperately touch-starved and eager to please, and as long as Bucky made it so that Tony wouldn't fail and could cuddle up to him, he was alright. 

“Okay, baby,” he murmured and rubbed Tony’s back to ward off the chilly October air. “Okay.”


	13. College/University AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony rolled over, snuffling a little bit into the pillow. “Steve?” he mumbled, blinking open one eye. 
> 
> “Well, you ain’t Steve,” a foreign voice said, lower and rumbly-er than Steve’s. 
> 
> “Congratulations, Barnes,” another snide voice said. “You’ve got eyes.”
> 
> “Oh, shut th’ fuck up, Wilson,” the first voice - Barnes - said. 
> 
> Tony blinked open both eyes to find two guys staring at him incredulously. “Uh, hi?’ he asked, voice hoarse.

Tony rolled over, snuffling a little bit into the pillow. “Steve?” he mumbled, blinking open one eye. 

“Well, you ain’t Steve,” a foreign voice said, lower and rumbly-er than Steve’s. 

“Congratulations, Barnes,” another snide voice said. “You’ve got eyes.”

“Oh, shut th’ fuck up, Wilson,” the first voice - Barnes - said. 

Tony blinked open both eyes to find two guys staring at him incredulously. “Uh, hi?’ he asked, voice hoarse. 

The African-American one smirked at him and the obvious hickey on his collarbone. “Fun night?” So this one was Wilson. 

Tony sat up slowly, wincing when his thighs and ass smarted from the night before. “Yes?” he asked, confusedly. “But who the hell are you guys?”

Barnes grinned slowly. “Steve didn’t mention us?”

It dawned on his suddenly and Tony’s eyes widened in horror. “You’re Steve’s roomates aren’t you?” he whispered, cringing when both of them gave him a shit-eating grin. “Oh my god, I’m gonna kill Steve.”

Barnes snorted. “You’re Tony ain'tcha? Steve won't stop talkin’ about you. ‘M Bucky and this dipshit” he jerked his thumb at the other guy. “This is Sam.” He stuck his hand out to shake, and Tony covered himself with the sheet in one hand, shaking it with the other.

Tony waggled his fingers at Sam and rubbed at his eyes. “Uh, yeah. STeve’s mentioned you two too.”

Bucky took sympathy on him and turned away. “You can borrow Steve’s clothes for today, Tony. We’ve got spare brushed in the cabinet in the bathroom.”

“And please keep the sheet for now. I don’t think we know each other enough to be seeing each other naked,” Sam added. 

Tony nodded awkwardly and gestured to the bathroom door. “I’m just gonna--” he said and limped to the bathroom, but he could still hear them talking. He grabbed a toothbrush out of the cabinet but kept listening to Sam and Bucky’s conversation. 

“Man was definitely walking side-to-side.”

“Well, Steve’s six-foot, he’s gotta be packin’ something downstairs.”

“Barnes!” 

Tony’s face was burning. He spit into the cabinet, grabbing what he recognized as Steve’s hoodie from the bathroom and wrapping the sheet around his waist. 

He peeked his head out of the bathroom and awkwardly intervened, asking, “Can someone pass me some pants?”

Sam snorted and tossed him a pair f Steve’s sweatpants, laughing even harder as he saw Tony’s crimson face. 

Tony slipped them on, wincing at ever pass over his raw, sore, thoroughly fucked ut ass. “Ow,” he mumbled to himself. “But totally worth it.”

He slipped out of the bathroom, awkwardly reaching for the bedstand and grabbing his phone, and limping towards the door, before turning and waving at the two bastards smirking at him. “Uh, thanks. Bye,” he said, hightailing it out and accidentally slamming the door when Sam asked,

“So how’s Steve in bed?”

Their laughter followed him out of the hall.

…

Steve was not even trying to hide his laughter as Tony pouted at him. “Stop laughing,” he insisted, shoving him when Steve just shook his head. “It was mortifying!”

“I-I-I’m sorry, baby,” Steve said, wiping away the tears of laughter. “Sam and Bucky called and told me that we were just as awkward as each other.”

Tony groaned and let his head slump against Steve’s chest. “Kil me now please,” he mumbled and that just set Steve off all over again. 


	14. Sugar Baby/Daddy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky snorted but didn’t say anything. This was an argument they’d had many a time. “Here,” he said instead, unwrapping his hand from Tony’s waist. “Just wait here.”
> 
> Tony frowned inquisitively at him but didn’t move. “Alright.”
> 
> “Good boy,” Bucky murmured and grinned when Tony ducked his head a flush rising from his delicate collarbones to his cheeks. Bucky quickly pulled at the box, it falling open at a tug. It was an elaborate fake. Really it was just a kennel for the surprise inside with airholes and space for its contents, but it just looked any ordinary box. And out of the box sprung a little German Shepherd, its ears cocked up and skidding on the slick floors, nails clacking. “Hey little buddy,” Bucky murmured, picking up the puppy and smiling when it licked at his neck. “C’mon, let’s go meet your mama.”
> 
> When he looked up, Tony was beaming, a hand over his mouth. “Oh, it’s so cute!” Tony whispered. “And so small.”

Bucky grinned and tightened his grip carefully on the box, opening the door with one hand and trying his best not to jostle the contents of the box. His baby was at home, hopefully resting considering he was 6 months pregnant, and hopefully, this present could keep him company. He finally managed to get the door open, dropping his keys on the table placed conveniently there for this very purpose and carefully put the box, rolling his shoulders as the weight was taken off his arms. “Tony?” he called into the penthouse, striding towards the bedroom. “Baby?”

“In here!” came the response and Bucky jogged towards the bedroom faster. He stood in the doorway, seeing Tony sprawling on the bed, two hands over his stomach avidly watching some documentary, even though he did turn to look at Bucky when he came in. “Hi,” Tony said, lifting his arms and making grabby motions. 

Bucky didn't need any further encouragement, striding to the bed and tugging Tony into a hug, pulling back to rub his nose against the omega. “Hi, sweetheart,” he murmured, fingering Tony’s collar. “Have you been watching TV all day?” he asked disapprovingly, cupping Tony’s cheek and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Tony turned his head to kiss Bucky’s palm. “No, sir.”

Bucky sighed, lovestruck. He always felt good when Tony called him sir, whether Tony was down or just as a loving term in their home. “Yeah?” he asked, standing again and starting to strip off his suit jacket and unknot his tie that Tony had done this morning. “What’d ya do today, darling?”

Tony stood up, rubbing a hand over his belly and pulling Bucky’s hands away from his tie. “I’ve got it,” the omega murmured softly, kissing his stubbled cheek. 

Bucky let him, and rested his hand on his omega’s belly, relishing the soft kicks against his hand. Tony let out a sharp exhale at one particularly strong kick, and Bucky winced in sympathy and rubbed Tony’s back, right where he complained about aches all the time. “Feelin’ alright, baby?” he murmured, bending down to kiss Tony when Tony got the tie off him and got off his belt, untucking his shirt and leaving everything else intact. “I know you’ve been feelin’ ache-y.”

Tony sighed and tipped his head forward, letting it rest against Bucky’s collarbone, the heat from his skin radiating off and making Bucky feel warm from his head to toes. “Not so great,” Tony mumbled. “Feet hurt too.”

Bucky growled softly and nosed at Tony’s bonding mark, scenting him. “I gotta surprise for ya lovely, but after that why don’t I give you a massage, huh?”

Tony looked up, beaming. “You got me a present? You didn’t have to ya’know.”

Bucky leaned down for a kiss. “You derve it, baby. An’ I’m rich, so it don’t matter.”

Tony leaned into him and Bucky helped him waddle into the foyer, where the box was still sitting inconspicuously, air holes drilled. “Still,” the omega groused. “Don’t need that many gifts.”

Bucky snorted but didn’t say anything. This was an argument they’d had many a time. “Here,” he said instead, unwrapping his hand from Tony’s waist. “Just wait here.”

Tony frowned inquisitively at him but didn’t move. “Alright.”

“Good boy,” Bucky murmured and grinned when Tony ducked his head a flush rising from his delicate collarbones to his cheeks. Bucky quickly pulled at the box, it falling open at a tug. It was an elaborate fake. Really it was just a kennel for the surprise inside with airholes and space for its contents, but it just looked any ordinary box. And out of the box sprung a little German Shepherd, its ears cocked up and skidding on the slick floors, nails clacking. “Hey little buddy,” Bucky murmured, picking up the puppy and smiling when it licked at his neck. “C’mon, let’s go meet your mama.”

When he looked up, Tony was beaming, a hand over his mouth. “Oh, it’s so cute!” Tony whispered. “And so small.”

Bucky grinned and strode over, putting the puppy into Tony's waiting arms. “Just like you,” he said, laughing when Tony swatted at him. 

“What’s her name?” Tony asked, nuzzling the top of the puppies head as it licked his neck. 

“Fish.”

“What?” Tony’s confused face made him laugh and lead them to the living room. “It’s a puppy, Sir.”

Bucky tucked them both into his side. “His name is Fish.”

“Oh.” Tony still looked mildly confused but didn’t really seem to care. “It’s a him, right?”

Bucky nodded and rubbed his hand over Tony’s belly. “Mhm. Now our pup will have a friend,” he said. 

“Yeah, Bucky,” Tony whispered awestruck, before putting the puppy down on the couch to give him a hug. “Thank you,” breathed Tony into his shoulder. “Thank you so much.”

Bucky grinned down at his, kissing the omega’s temple. “Don’t’cha worry your pretty little head about it,” he said. “It’s my pleasure.”


	15. Neighbor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, are you okay?” Tony finally asked when he saw Bucky show up at his door for the third time in two days, holding a basket -- fabulously smelling, he wasn’t going to lie -- of what appeared to be cupcakes. “This is the third time you’ve shown up in two days.”
> 
> Bucky ducked his head, a blush going up to his stupidly nice cheekbones. Not that Tony was staring. He wasn’t. It was just that Bucky was shaped very nicely, and had a drool-worthy metal arm, and an ass that wouldn’t quit. It would just be rude to not look.
> 
> Nothing more, nothing less.

“Alright, are you okay?” Tony finally asked when he saw Bucky show up at his door for the third time in two days, holding a basket -- fabulously smelling, he wasn’t going to lie -- of what appeared to be cupcakes. “This is the third time you’ve shown up in two days.”

Bucky ducked his head, a blush going up to his stupidly nice cheekbones. Not that Tony was staring. He wasn’t. It was just that Bucky was shaped very nicely, and had a drool-worthy metal arm, and an ass that wouldn’t quit. It would just be rude to not look.

Nothing more, nothing less.

“Do you not want them?” Bucky tucked a strand of errant hair behind his ear from where it had escaped his man-bun. He jostled the basket and made to leave. “Sorry. Uh, I won’t bother you again.” He turned to go, but Tony’s brain screamed at him ‘MOVE MOTHERFUCKER’ and Tony jumped to action, curling his fingers around Bucky’s arm.

“No!” Tony said, blushing himself when Bucky stared at him with ice-blue eyes. His eyes have a bit of green in them, isn’t that interesting? His brain idly thought and Tony forcefully shoved that interesting tidbit of information away for when he was ahem alone. Tony stepped out of his doorway, but held the door open with one foot, awkwardly hopping and tugging Bucky a little closer. “No, it’s not the desserts that are the problem. Uh, you said that you baked when you were stressed and sad?” he looked up at Bucky to receive confirmation, and gently maneuvered them back to his doorway so he could stand normally.

“Uh, yeah. ‘S therapeutic.”

“Okay, so you can see why the sudden abundance of baked good is a problem right? I mean--” Tony scratched the back of his neck, shifting uncomfortably. “I’m about as emotionally stunted as they come, but, like, if you need someone to talk to?” he peeked up from where he was staring at Bucky’s neck and locked eyes with Bucky, where the other man was staring with a little bit of amusement and a lot of trepidation. “You know I’m here right?”

Bucky sighed and slumped. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s just that my best friend, Steve, he’s off in Iraq and I got discharged after the whole,” he wiggled his left arm. “Thing, and so it just-”

Tony sighed with understanding and opened the door wider. “C’mon in Buck-o.”

The only started talking after they were both situated with coffee in hand and pressed from knee to shoulder. Tony was unabashedly touch-starved and Bucky looked like he could use a hug or twenty. “So?” Tony asked, nudging Bucky. “What’s up?”

Bucky sighed and took a sip from his mug, staring deeply at the contents, as if they had all the solutions. “My best friend Steve, he’s in the army. And, uh, he had a black-ops mission, which means--”

Tony covered Bucky’s knee with his hand a squeezed. “I know what it means. My best friend, he’s in the air force.”

Bucky smiled at him. And wow. That--that was a nice smile.

“Anyway, the mission was supposed to be for a week, but it's been nearly two, and I’ve just been really stressed out.”

Tony cautiously leaned his head onto Bucky’s shoulder and melted when Bucky sagged against him. “I understand. And, uh, if you want to come over, sometimes, to I dunno, de-stress or have dinner and complain about our respective best friends, you’re welcome to?”

Bucky stilled against him. “Like a date?”

Tony swallowed. “I mean. If you want it to be a date then I’m okay with that. But if you don't!" he protested. "Then that's totally cool, and if you don't want to, like, ever ta--”

“Yes!” Bucky blurted.

Tony sat up and grinned as Bucky blushed again. “That was way too enthusiastic,” he whispered mortified. “But I’d love to.”

Tony grinned and squeezed Bucky’s knee. He had a date.


	16. Nerd and Jock AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re dating him?” the incredulous shouts came, as Sam and Clint gaped, Natasha looked mildly surprised, which for her was about the equivalent of her jaw on the actual floor, and Thor looked surprised. “Tony Stark?”

“You’re dating _him_?” the incredulous shouts came, as Sam and Clint gaped, Natasha looked mildly surprised, which for her was about the equivalent of her jaw on the actual floor, and Thor looked surprised. “Tony Stark?”

Tony shrunk uncomfortably into Steve’s side, and Steve didn’t have to look to see that Tony was nibbling on his lip and fiddling with his -- frankly adorable glasses, the ones with the big black frames that made Tony look like a lost puppy-- and wrapped a comforting arm around Tony’s waist, curling his fingers into Steve’s varsity letterman jacket that Tony was wearing. “Yes, I am,” he said firmly, and secretly relished the look as all four of them started shouting again. “Tony and I have been going out for a couple of months.”

“Months!” the next shout came, and Tony flinched minutely as all of them swiveled towards him, tucking an errant curl behind his ear. 

Steve sighed and sat back as each of them babbled questions on top of each other. “Will all of you calm down? It’s not like I told you something life or death.”

They all shut up for a precious few seconds, before the barrage started again, this time much more coordinated. “So,” Sam started slowly. “Is this serious?” He was looking straight at Tony, and Steve figured that this was their way of assessing Tony and Steve was overcome with as much fondness for their protectiveness as he was annoyed for sizing Tony up. 

Tony nodded and leaned into Steve’s side. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Steve grinned and kissed the top of Tony’s head. “Me too, sweetheart.” He had another three-word phrase in mind, but he didn’t think that they were ready for that yet.

Clint snorted. “Great. They’re already at the pet names part.”

Steve rolled his eyes and tossed a greasy fry at Clint’s head. “Shut up.”

“Does anybody else know about this?” Natasha asked, successfully breaking up Steve and Clint’s staring contest, waving a fry between Steve and Tony. 

Tony nodded his head. “Yeah. My best friend, Rhodey, knows about this.” Sam perked up at the sound of Rhodey. 

“Wait, Rhodey? James Rhodes? JROTC?” Sam asked. 

Tony nodded, quirking of his mouth. “Uh-huh. You know him?”

Sam grinned and slouched back in the diner booth. “Damn. So you’re the stupid best friend! He goes on about you for ages.”

Tony grinned and flushed, Steve stealing a look towards Natasha and watching her narrow her eyes at Tony. He smiled and didn’t say anything when she turned her suspicious eyes on him. He knew that was her look when she claimed people and took them under her wing. “Just him?” she asked. 

Steve winced. “Well,” he started, tightening his grip in Tony. “Bucky knew.”

A blessed few seconds of silence. And then--

“BARNES KNEW BEFORE US!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda forgot I put thor in this, so just pretend he was shocked wordless.


	17. Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. Rogers, do you like Mr. Stark?” Ned asked out of the blue, and Steve muttered something colorful under his breath when he jumped and his pencil jerked. 
> 
> “You mean Tony?” he asked, spinning around in his comfortable chair and wiping his charcoal-smudged hands down on his smock. “Yeah, I do. He’s a great guy.”
> 
> “So would you date him?” Peter chimed in, and Steve choked.

“But you’d be so cute together!” wheedled Peter.

Tony sighed and blew the hair out of his face. “Peter, if you or anybody else from your class tell Mr. Rogers this, I will actually make you guys write essays for the rest of the year.”

Peter pouted at him, and Tony swore inwardly. It was like a cute puppy begging for treats and it took everything in him to not cave. “It’s physics, Mr. Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair, standing up and stretching as his bones popped. “I know, kiddo. So I’d make you write essays on dumb things. Like English.”

“I’m telling Ms. Romonoff you said that,” MJ said flatly from the other desk, not looking up from her book.

Tony sighed. These kids would be the death of him. 

…

“Mr. Rogers, do you like Mr. Stark?” Ned asked out of the blue, and Steve muttered something colorful under his breath when he jumped and his pencil jerked. 

“You mean Tony?” he asked, spinning around in his comfortable chair and wiping his charcoal-smudged hands down on his smock. “Yeah, I do. He’s a great guy.”

“So would you date him?” Peter chimed in, and Steve choked. 

“I-what-why?” he stammered, cursing his Irish complexion as he flushed. 

“Research!” Peter chimed. 

“Curiosity!” Ned blurted. 

“We think Mr. Stark is lonely and he needs a friend,” MJ said calmly from her station, where she was painting--something. 

“Okay,” Steve said slowly. “But why me?” 

MJ sighed and turned to face him, ticking off her fingers. “Ms. Romanoff would eat him alive, Mr. Barton would blow up the school with him, Mr. Banner would take over the world with their brains, Mr. Odinson is in a relationship and I don’t think he’s into polyamory, Mr. Coulson would chew him up and spit him out, I don't want to think about Principal Fury and Mr. Stark--" she said and Steve shuddered. Blech. "and Mr. Barnes would kill him in his sleep,” she said, giving Steve a frankly intimidating stare. "You're our last hope."

Steve could admit they had a point. 

…

“The kids want us to date,” Steve murmured into Tony’s hair as they lied in bed, brushing a kiss over his temple as he felt the other teacher snort. 

“I know. Peter kept saying how cute we’d be together because I'm quote-on-quote '_smol_',” Tony sat up and straddled him, brushing a peck over Steve’s lips. 

“Well, you are pretty small,” Steve said, grinning up at his husband and lacing their fingers together as Tony swatted at his shoulder. “And we do look pretty good together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was inspired by reioka's teacher au, so if it seems familiar that's why. you should definitely go check it out!


	18. Airport AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned back to the kid and went crosseyed, smiling as the kid grinned and tried to copy him, looking down at his nose with big doe eyes. He squealed, and that’s when the boy’s father roused and sat up, blinking sleepily, and oh. The boy’s father had the same honey-doe eyes and he looked so cute, what with his mussed hair and pink cheeks as he caught Steve staring. “Hi,” Steve said, reaching over the little kid who was now gleefully exclaiming “Daddy! Daddy!” and reached his hand out to shake. “I’m Steve.”
> 
> Tony shook his hand silently, looking adorably sleep-rumpled in his hoodie and jeans. “I’m Tony,” he said and leaned over to press a kiss to the little boy’s cheek. “And this is Peter. Now what’re you doing?” he asked, glancing meaningfully between Peter and Steve.  
“Uh, you were asleep and you’re son looked like he was about to throw a tantrum of epic proportions, and you looked like you needed to sleep, so I was just making faces at your kid to keep him entertained.” Steve flushed at the ramble of words that spilled out of his mouth. “I didn’t mean to overstep.”

Steve beamed and stuck his tongue out at the toddler in the seat next to him, scrunching his nose and widening his eyes comically.

The little boy giggled and squealed, clapping his hands. Steve winced as who he would presume to be the boy’s father stirred but then let out a breath of relief as the -- rather attractive, he wasn’t gonna lie -- settled again, this time at a position that had Steve wincing.

He turned back to the kid and went crosseyed, smiling as the kid grinned and tried to copy him, looking down at his nose with big doe eyes. He squealed, and that’s when the boy’s father roused and sat up, blinking sleepily, and oh. The boy’s father had the same honey-doe eyes and he looked so cute, what with his mussed hair and pink cheeks as he caught Steve staring. “Hi,” Steve said, reaching over the little kid who was now gleefully exclaiming “Daddy! Daddy!” and reached his hand out to shake. “I’m Steve.”

Tony shook his hand silently, looking adorably sleep-rumpled in his hoodie and jeans. “I’m Tony,” he said and leaned over to press a kiss to the little boy’s cheek. “And this is Peter. Now what’re you doing?” he asked, glancing meaningfully between Peter and Steve.

“Uh, you were asleep and you’re son looked like he was about to throw a tantrum of epic proportions, and you looked like you needed to sleep, so I was just making faces at your kid to keep him entertained.” Steve flushed at the ramble of words that spilled out of his mouth. “I didn’t mean to overstep.”

Tony smiled at him, seemingly mollified. “You weren’t, thank you. I haven’t been getting much sleep lately, what with work and this little troublemaker,” he ruffled Peter's hair and pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek, and Steve melted. “So thank you for that.”

Steve smiled at him again. “It was no problem. He’s adorable.” Steve smiled at the boy and waggled his fingers. “Hiya, Peter.”

Tony rubbed his eyes and straightened out fully, Steve wincing in sympathy when the other man’s neck cracked. They got on to talking and by the time the plane landing, he learned that Tony and he both lived in the same area, and were both going to LA on business.

By the time they were officially landed, Steve had Tony’s phone number.

And by the time they were disembarked and on the shuttle, Steve had a date with one adorable single-dad and his son.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry, you seriously drink that?” Steve asked, morbidly curious. The man in question turned around in line and gave him a curious look, but holy hell was the guy hot.

“I’m sorry, you seriously drink that?” Steve asked, morbidly curious. The man in question turned around in line and gave him a curious look, but holy hell was the guy hot. 

“Yes, I do,” he answered, grinning and running his hands through his hair so it stuck up even more from what looked like motor oil. “I’ve got thirty billion deadlines in the next week, and I’ve had this brilliant idea since, like, Tuesday.”

The barista sighed and just waved at the guy to hand over the bill he was clutching in one hand. “Just ignore him, he’s just an idiot,” he looked down at the bill and rolled his eyes. “Tony you know I can’t break hundreds.”

The man smirked and went to where he would collect his drink with 8 shots of espresso. “Just keep it,” he called over a shoulder and flashed finger guns at Steve. “Call me, hottie! Rhodey give him my number!”

The barista -- Rhodey -- handed him his change and sullenly passed him a note with the man’s phone number on it. “I’d say he gets better, but he really doesn’t, I’ve known him for like ten years and he’s still crazy.”

Steve mechanically took the offered pastry and change and smiled down at the phone number. “I think I could use crazy.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. “You’re gonna die. It’ll be great, you’ll love it. His name’s Tony, take him somewhere nice, and you have to pay. Hurt him and I’ll kill you, next!” he exclaimed and beckoned for the next customer.

Steve grinned. He had a date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but i'm running out of time for this challenge.


	20. Canon Divergence AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fought like a well-oiled machine, one that made Tony’s engineering heart sing.

They fought like a well-oiled machine, one that made Tony’s engineering heart sing. “Looking good?” the Captain called through the comms, and Tony steadfastly ignored the ba-bump his heart made at Steve’s voice. 

“You know damn well that we do,” Tony answered back and thanked Thor that his voice didn’t waver. “Hottest people on Earth, right here.”

“Aw, you think I’m hot?” snarked Clint, jumping off the building. It said a lot that Tony wasn’t even fazed by it anymore, and just twisted to go catch him. “I’m flattered.”

Tony snorted. “Except for birdbrain, he looks like he crawled out of the trash.”

“With Clint, that’s entirely possible,” Natasha said, firing her widow bites with deadly accuracy. 

“True.”

“Thanks, I’m really feeling the love,” Clint complained, deliberately missing Tony’s suit and making the brunette chuckle. 

“Chatter,” Steve chided, interrupting their snark fest, his shield making a telltale ringing noise as it bounced off of doom bots. 

“Sorry, Cap.”

"Sorry, Steve.”

“Sorry.”

Back to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real short, but again, running out of time.


	21. Coworker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need your help,” a sudden voice came from behind him and Steve jumped high enough and forcefully enough that his knee banged hard against the wood of his desk. Steve bt his lip and clutched his knee and swore internally in the case it was his boss. 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me', and all that.

“I need your help,” a sudden voice came from behind him and Steve jumped high enough and forcefully enough that his knee banged hard against the wood of his desk. Steve bt his lip and clutched his knee and swore internally in the case it was his boss. 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me', and all that. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry,” the same voice came from behind him and the man hurried over to him. A further notice had him knowing that it was Tony and he was clearly trying not to laugh and was clutching a large box of something. “Steve?”

“I’m okay,” he gritted out and rubbed his still smarting knee, spinning his chair to face Tony. “You said you needed my help?” 

“Oh! Right,” Tony said, shifting awkwardly. “Listen, I found these kittens abandoned and they’re not old enough to be on their own yet so I had to bring them to work with me, but management can’t know, so we have to hide them.”

Steve blinked. “What.” 

“We have to keep them moving them to different cubicles so no one finds out, and--”

“No, back up,” Steve said to hold up Tony’s word ramble. “Since when do you have kittens?”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “Like two days.”

Steve sighed. “So we have to move them?”

“Yep.”


	22. Groupmates for a Project AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tony,” Steve sighed, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. “We really have to get this done.” 
> 
> “But he’s so cute,” Tony whined and kept petting Dodger, scratching behind his ears. “Aren’t you boy? Yes, yes you are!” he crooned in a baby voice, and wow, this was a side of the seemingly callous boy that Steve hadn’t seen. 
> 
> Dodger rolled over and wagged his tail, giving Steve the smuggest doggy face that Steve had ever seen. He barked happily when Tony began to rub his belly and padded around him to put his head with a soft whine on Tony’s thigh. 
> 
> “Don’t you have a dog at home?” Steve said with a sigh, “Big house like yours, I’d be surprised.”

“Tony,” Steve sighed, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. “We really have to get this done.” 

“But he’s so cute,” Tony whined and kept petting Dodger, scratching behind his ears. “Aren’t you boy? Yes, yes you are!” he crooned in a baby voice, and  _ wow _ , this was a side of the seemingly callous boy that Steve hadn’t seen. 

Dodger rolled over and wagged his tail, giving Steve the smuggest doggy face that Steve had ever seen. He barked happily when Tony began to rub his belly and padded around him to put his head with a soft whine on Tony’s thigh. 

“Don’t you have a dog at home?” Steve said with a sigh, “Big house like yours, I’d be surprised.”

Tony’s smile dropped and was replaced with a smile that even Steve could tell was brutally fake. “No. My dad says that dealing wit my sorry ass is enough for him, and he can’t deal with a dog.”

As much as Steve didn’t like Tony, he could feel a flash of righteous anger. “He said that to you?”

Tony didn’t look at him. “He’s not the most affectionate guy, I guess.”

“But your mom didn’t say? No? Uh, anyone else?”

Tony ignored him. 

“I’m just gonna stop now,” Steve said, forcefully stopping his ramble. “But he shouldn't say that to you.”

Tony shrugged and kissed the top of Dodger’s bony head. “It’s not like he’s wrong.” he said quietly, “I know I’m a piece of shit.” He waited a moment before seeming to shake ti off and reluctantly standing up. “Well!” he said fake-brightly, pushing his glasses up his nose and patting Dodger on the head once. “We have work to do.”

Steve looked at him for a second, a fraction of the boy Steve thought he was, and quietly promises to himself to defend him the next time he hears someone make a derogatory comment. He remembers, now that he’s thinking about it, some of the rather suspicious looking bruises and the way the boy had reacted at the whispers and comments, because how could he not? You tell someone that they’re a piece of shit and worthless enough times that they’ll start to believe it. Even now, he can see Tony staring at him like he’s waiting for either an agreement on his earlier statement or an insensitive joke. After all, why would he be expecting anything else? It's not like anyone else has treated him okay. From what Steve's seen, Tony doesn't have any friends, just enemies and leeches. 

Steve sighed and beckoned to Dodger. “He can come with us, Sta-Tony.”

Tony blinked at him owlishly, and other any other circumstances, it would be adorable. “You sure?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Thought you were a genius,” he said, picking up his backpack. When he looked back up, Tony had shrunk in on himself at Steve’s tone and was gnawing on his lip, something Steve noticed the boy ony did when he was uncomfortable. “It’s not a problem Tony,” he said, softening his tone. “Now c’mon, we have to get something done by today.”


	23. Pretend Dating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He asked you to leave him alone,” came the voice of his savior. When Tony turned, a tall blonde man was standing at the doorway to the back of the bar, another man, equally broad, right behind him and glowering. The man behind stepped around the blonde, putting a hand on Tony’s back and ging him a one-armed hug. 
> 
> Tony was reeled into a hug, when the man put his lips to Tony’s ear and murmured, “My name’s Bucky and the blonde is Steve. Just go with it.” He pulled away and stared stonily at Ty, his hand tightening on Tony’swaist when Tony subtly shifted and showed him the bruises on his wrist. Tony was done dealing with this douchebag, and if these two guys were ready to wail on him, he was absolutely okay with that.

“He asked you to leave him alone,” came the voice of his savior. When Tony turned, a tall blonde man was standing at the doorway to the back of the bar, another man, equally broad, right behind him and glowering. The man behind stepped around the blonde, putting a hand on Tony’s back and ging him a one-armed hug. 

Tony was reeled into a hug, when the man put his lips to Tony’s ear and murmured, “My name’s Bucky and the blonde is Steve. Just go with it.” He pulled away and stared stonily at Ty, his hand tightening on Tony’s waist when Tony subtly shifted and showed him the bruises on his wrist. Tony was done dealing with this douchebag, and if these two guys were ready to wail on him, he was absolutely okay with that. 

Steve stepped out into the chilly air, and still looking at Ty, asked him, “You alright sweetheart?”

Tony managed a shaky ‘mhm’ before Ty seemed to regain his senses. 

“You two sharing him?” the sleazebag drawled. “Guess you like sloppy seconds then, considering you’re using mine--”

A second.

Then Steve had punched him in the face hard enough that blood sprayed into the snow and had Tony jumping with a squeak. “Excuse me?” Steve demanded. “What gives you the right to talk to him that way?” 

Bucky let go of him and hauled Ty up by the collar where he was spitting curses. “COme near any of us again and it won’t be just your nose that'll be rearranged.”

Tony swallowed, a flash of heat going through him.

He was so fucked. 

  
  
  



	24. Delayed Flight AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, come one,” the guy next to him complained as the PA came on again to announce, ‘FLight 454 would be delayed another 3 hours due to weather conditions.’ “It’s like Mother Nature hates us.”

“Oh, come one,” the guy next to him complained as the PA came on again to announce, ‘FLight 454 would be delayed another 3 hours due to weather conditions.’ “It’s like Mother Nature hates us.”

Tony sighed and shifted. “Yeah,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “I think the people at the coffee shop are starting to hate me.”

The man next to him snorted. “How many cups of coffee have you gotten?”

Tony cracked his back. “At least five,” he said after a moments pause. “I think.”

The man gave him a concerned look. “That is  _ not  _ healthy.”

Tony gave him a Look. “I know,” he said, bitterly. “But if I’m not awake here, I will literally not wake up again when the flight does get here. I fell asleep in an airport terminal once and I’m traumatized.”

The stranger laughed. “Can’t blame you. But really, nobody woke you up?”

Tony shook his head. “Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’. “Well, they might’ve, but I’m a deep sleeper. Have to be, I live in New York.”

“That’s fair. I live there too. Brooklyn,” he put his hand out to shake. “I’m Steve.”

“Tony.” He grinned and gave Steve a smirk. “I thought I heard some Brooklyn in thee.”

Steve yawned and got to his feet. “Wanna coffee? I bet the coffee shop people will just hate you more.”

Tony laughed and hauled himself up with Steve’s offered hand. “As if I could say no to that.”


	25. Celebrity AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, so the media thinks we’re dating.” The man he kept inadvertently bumping into, slipped into Steve's coffee shop booth and nearly startled the living daylights out of him.

“Hey, so the media thinks we’re dating.” The man he kept inadvertently bumping into, slipped into Steve's coffee shop booth and nearly startled the living daylights out of him. 

“But we’re not,” Steve said slowly, closing his laptop. It wasn’t like he was getting much done anyway.

“I know,” the other man complained. “But no matter how many times I tell nosy reporters that, they won’t listen to me.”

Steve crossed his arms and leaned back. “So what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to pretend to actually be my boyfriend for like a week, and then we can have a big dramatic public breakup and the reporters will get off my back.”

Steve frowned. “Won't they just pester you more?” 

The man rolled his eyes. “Not really. They just gossip, but they don’t directly ask me, and that’s good enough.”

Steve thought about it. The reporters outside his apartment were really getting annoying, and who knows? The guy was hot, maybe something would come of this. He read enough books to know a fake dating spiel when he saw one. “Good enough.” he stuck his hand out to shake. “I’m Steve.”

The man gave him a sultry smile and accepted his proffered hand. “I’m Tony. Pleasure doing business with you.”


	26. Single Parent AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How far along?” Tony startled and turned around, one hand on his belly to face a pretty brunette with -- surprising enough -- a metal arm that was rubbing over his own belly. 
> 
> “Sorry?” he sputtered. Great going Tony, his mind helpfully supplied

“How far along?” Tony startled and turned around, one hand on his belly to face a pretty brunette with -- surprising enough -- a metal arm that was rubbing over his own belly. 

“Sorry?” he sputtered. _Great going Tony_, his mind helpfully supplied. 

The man snorted and pointed at his belly. “I recognize the late runs for ice-cream and other cravings when I see them. How far along?” he said kindly, and oh that metal arm was going to give him wet dreams, he just knew it. 

“Uh, six months,” he answered, and held up his carton of ice cream ruefully. “I assume you’re here for the same thing?”

The man chuckled and help up a package of instant noodles. “Baby wants something new tonight, I guess.”

Tony chuckled and started to walk alongside the man towards the counter. “How far are you along?” he asked, smiling at peter over the counter. “Hey, Pete.”

Peter grinned. “Hey, Mr. Stark. How’s the bean?”

Tony smiled. “Bean’s alright Parker. How’s Aunt Hottie?”

Peter grimaced. “SHe tried to make carrot meatloaf yesterday and the apartment stinks.”

“So the usual then.”

Peter hummed and bagged his groceries. “Yep. Have a nice night!”

The man was waiting for him patiently and answered as soon as Tony caught up with him. “I’m 5 months, but I’ve got twins.”

Tony winced. “Twice the kicking, huh?”

The man sighed before turning to part ways. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Ish.”


	27. Mpreg AU

“Hi,” Steve crooned, crawling over the bed to where Tony was waiting with open arms. “Hi, sweetheart,” he murmured, kissing his neck and blowing a raspberry just to feel Tony squeal and bat at him uselessly. “How are you feeling?”

Tony beamed and drew Steve down into his arms. “Okay,” he said, kissing the tip of Steve’s nose. “Bored though. Bot much to do on bed rest.”

Steve laughed, crawling under the covers with Tony, ignoring how his suit was probably wrinkled and he probably needed a shower too. “Yeah, I’d bet. Shame you’re so small.”

Tony frowned at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well,” Steve murmured. “If you weren’t so small,” he peppered Tony neck with kisses until he was whining and squirming. “Then you wouldn’t be on riks of paralysis because the baby’s so big.”

“Steven Grant Rogers, are you height shaming me?” Tony demanded, twisting to glare at Steve. 

Steve wiggled himself behind Tony to drag him into Steve’s lap. “Sure.” He bit down on Tony’s sensitive bonding mark and watched at Tony cried out, whining as Steve lapped at it soothingly. 

“Steve! Stop, ungh,” he groaned as Steve sucked at the sensitive bit of skin. “Stop distracting me!”

Steve laughed against the mark and straightened. “I love how small you are babby,” he murmured, rubbing Tony’s belly. “Love you so much, no matter what.”

Tony slumped and Steve didn’t have to look to see he was pouting. “Yo make it too hard to be mad.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making this an au because i only have lke seven hours to finish t“Hi,” Steve crooned, crawling over the bed to where Tony was waiting with open arms. “Hi, sweetheart,” he murmured, kissing his neck and blowing a raspberry just to feel Tony squeal and bat at him uselessly. “How are you feeling?”
> 
> Tony beamed and drew Steve down into his arms. “Okay,” he said, kissing the tip of Steve’s nose. “Bored though. Bot much to do on bed rest.”his challenge.


	28. Supervillain AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to eat something.” 
> 
> Tony glared at The Captain. He refused to let ‘Notorious Villain The Captain Mothers Tony Stark’ becomes a highlight of the news for the week, he’s got enough work to do on his own.

“You need to eat something.” 

Tony glared at The Captain. He refused to let ‘Notorious Villain Mothers Tony Stark’ becomes a highlight of the news for the week, he’s got enough work to do on his own. “You need to mind your own business. And also preferably stop trying to destroy New York. Maybe if you stopped I would actually have time to eat.” Tony crossed his arms indignantly and let the faceplate of the suit snap up. 

The Captain grinned and stepped forward and Tony was suddenly very acutely aware of the grease on his face and the multitude of reporters milling about the whole stand-off. “Or I could take you to lunch,” The Captain whispered, soft enough that the reporters wouldn’t be able to hear. “If you’d be interested.”

“What?” Tony choked. “You’re not gonna drag me off anyway?”

Steve scoffed. “That’s kidnapping, Tony. Not my style.”

“Glad to know that’s why you object.”

The Captain grinned. “Is that a yes?”

Tony sighed. He might as well. “Sure. I’ll go out to dinner with you.”


	29. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, of all places to meet my soulmate, an IKEA would not be the place I thought of first,” Tony choked, staring up at the mass of muscle-y man he had bumped into and immediately felt his soulmate bond spark.

“You know, of all places to meet my soulmate, an IKEA would not be the place I thought of first,” Tony choked, staring up at the mass of muscle-y man he had bumped into and immediately felt his soulmate bond spark. 

The man grinned and put his hand out, and  _ christ  _ his hand was probably as big as Tony’s head. Well, that was an exaggeration, but he was  _ huge _ . “Nice to meet you soulmate,” the man said, and his voice would be the center of Tony’s wanking fodder for months, those specific words on his inner arm lighting up. 

“Nice to meet you,” Tony said back and thought slightly hysterically,  _ oh my god Pepper is going to kill me _ . Not to mention Rhodey who would laugh at his utter fumbling for the rest of their lives. 

“Well!” the man exclaimed and Tony just kind of wanted to curl up into the man’s arms even though he was a stranger. SOulmate bonds were weird like that. “I am Thor--”

“ _ Thor _ Thor?” Tony asked and looked him up and down. “I certainly see the resemblance.”

Thor grinned kindly. “My mother and father are fans of the Nordic myths.” 

Tony grinned weakly. “I see. I’m Tony. Wanna get lunch?”

Thor smiled at him and said softly, too softly for such a big man, “I would love to, Tony.”

Tony would dream about the way he said his name for months. 


	30. Blind Date AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My mother actually has good taste this time!” Tony finally exclaimed. 
> 
> “This time?” Steve asked, apparently surprised into silence. 
> 
> Tony grinned and took a sip of his wine. “Honest to god, I swear one of them spent the entire date droning on about her bee in her garden and how she was sure this was a sign that Jesus hated her or something.”
> 
> Steve sat back and cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t believe you,” he said finally after a few moments of just studying him.

“Hi,” Tony said awkwardly as a blonde man slid into the seat across him. “Are you the man my mother wanted me to meet?”

The blonde nodded and seemed to look anywhere but Tony. “Uh-huh. I’m Steve.”

“Tony.” Tony swallowed. The guy was clearly uninterested, and though he was holding out hope, maybe this last failed date would get Maria off his back. He loves his mother to pieces, he really does, but he’s getting sick of this. 

Steve cleared his throat. “Uh, so I’ m sorry about this. I mean, you’re very attractive, but you’re clearly not intersted, and my mother just wants grandbabies, so--”

Tony blinked and startled into action. “No no no!” he exclaimed, cutting Steve off. “I’m actually pretty interested, I just thought you weren’t because you look so uncomfortable, and--”

“So you’re not--”

“No--”

“But--”

“My mother actually has good taste this time!” Tony finally exclaimed. 

“This time?” Steve asked, apparently surprised into silence. 

Tony grinned and took a sip of his wine. “Honest to god, I swear one of them spent the entire date droning on about her bee in her garden and how she was sure this was a sign that Jesus hated her or something.”

Steve sat back and cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t believe you,” he said finally after a few moments of just studying him. 

Tony grinned and got out his phone. “I recorded it to show to my friend because I figured he would have the same reaction you did. Listen to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm done! I am honestly so proud of myself, I was behind like a whole week and I got it done on time anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment down below and tell me what you thought, whether it sucked, it was fantastic I made you cry, etc. I've been told I'm attention-starved if that'll guilt-trip you into commenting *cough cough*. Also, If you have any suggestions for AUs please do say them in the comments!
> 
> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
